


Reprise

by xeniaflame



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт осознает себя всего лишь персонажем книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Reprise (франц.) – музыкальный термин, означающий возобновление, повторение; драббл написан по книге Д.Митчелла «Облачный атлас».
> 
> Текст написан для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat (Cloud Atlas Team).

_«Время не может проникнуть сквозь этот замкнутый круг. Мы недолго остаемся  
мертвыми._

_Ницшеанская граммофонная пластинка. Когда она заканчивается, Старик проигрывает ее снова, в вечности вечностей.»_

_Из письма Роберта Фробишера от XII-XII-1931_

 

Вначале была Мысль. Он ощущал себя неясной, неоформленной мыслью, что обрела плоть в слове. Строчки дали ему тело, кровь, дыхание, открыли глаза. Он родился уже взрослым, хотя и помнил детские годы, помнил все, что случилось до того самого часа, когда увидел сон о китайской лавке, загроможденной полками с античным фарфором, а после — услышал стук в дверь, прозвучавший окончательным пробуждением.  
Каждый раз — как фигурист по одним и тем же следам, по накатанной колее, без права свернуть или выбрать: Лондон — Остенде — Брюгге — Зедельгем — Брюгге. Одно и то же: сборщики Брюера, билет на поезд, «Кентская королева», сон на ступенях ветряной мельницы, одолженный велосипед, шато, музыка, бегство, звучащий в голове секстет, и последняя нота — искаженная скрипичная, сливающаяся в одно с приглушенным выстрелом. Чтобы он не делал, все закончится именно так, и снова, через один удар сердца — рождение.  
Роберт не боится умереть, потому что каждый он раз он надеется, что проснется под корсиканскими звездами. Он прожил не двадцать три года: двадцать два с половиной он просто помнит — как будто его уже создали с вложенными в память нужными воспоминаниями. Ему всегда отведено лишь пять с половиной месяцев: от вокзала «Виктория» до номера гостиницы «Мемлинг», от падения в обнимку с водосточной трубой до завершения секстета и собственного существования.  
И каждый раз он просыпается от стука в дверь в «Западном империале».


End file.
